Csarvardyn
Description "Csarvardyn" is essentially a term used to refer to Creudyn who live in the Midlands. Almost always it specifically refers to those descended from the original "Transgressor" Creudyn settlers in the Midlands who broke the agreement passed on by the Priests of Thogen. History After the Csavardynon Schism, the Creudyn populations in the midlands were divided and isolated from their brethren in the South. The effects of this event were monumental and it is one of the most important events in Creudyn history, especially for the Creudyn of Vasdulus and Vasfol. It is important, before discussing the Csavardynon Schism, to note the difference between Csavardyn and Kreynos, which is often overlooked. Though there are a few physical differences, and many cultural differences, the main difference between the two at their inception was the nature of their movement into the Midlands. They Kreynos rejected all worship of Thogen and turned instead to the free ways of Maneros, casting off the orderly life of the Creudyn. The Csarvardyn worshiped and still worship Thogen, though in an extreme form of worship. They, in general, believe that the rule of law and order must be carried throughout the world on the crest of expansion and innovation (and essentially lawful religious imperialism), which led them to overstep their bounds. The Csavardyn reacted to their banishment from Thogen in different ways. Some despaired and tried to repent, fleeing back to the lands of Thogen. They were tenuously accepted, though rarely trusted. Even today, the descendants of these returnees can be found in Vasdulus, where they nearly all exist in the lowest levels of society, a separate and humbled caste. Some, however, remained, simply refusing to accept that their actions had in any way been a sin. They believed that the order of the Priests of Thogen to not colonize the midlands had been some sort of lie or scam to keep the population in check and prevent expansion. A few believed that Thogen did openly disapprove of their actions, but was secretly testing their resolve. These Csarvaryn took the lawful creed of Thogen, but added to it a streak of expansionism, development and force. If Thogen is their God, and he espouses order, should not his most devoted servants actively seek to spread order? The Csarvardyn in the Midlands were originally disorganized, especially since their settlements were often separated or flooded with the migration of the Kreynos. The Kreynos often made warlike neighbours. However, their raids in fact were the catalyst that created the first Csavardyn Kingdoms, giving a reason for unity. The two most prominent are Uldush and Ulkar ("Ul" is a term in Creudyn written language that roughly means "Realm" - similar to how "Vas" denotes a city" It has, however, become mostly associated with Csavardyn dominions. Society Culture Uldush (9E) is a Csarvaryn Land in the Rynhold Highlands. It’s territory, aside from areas on the western coast, is mostly mountainous and hilly. Uldush’s population mostly exists within a series of mountain valley’s at its core. Uldush is extremely insular compared to Ulkar. It guards it’s borders and it’s few ports on the Western Coast well, and entering its Mountain Valley capital is near impossible unless allowed. It tends to try to keep foreigners generally out. It does make an exception for merchants and tradesmen, who it hopes to learn from - there is a "Outsiders District" within the Capital. Uldush has many small, isolated mountain communities that operate like monastaries. While Uldush does not expand territorially, it’s leaders hunger for the secrets of science, magic and technology. In these "Enclaves of Learning" Csarvardyn meditate on the nature of the world, study and work their trades all of their lives. Yearly, they send envoys to the capital with an ornate, ceremonial box filled with what they have learned. Some Enclaves have become more jealous of their learning and require tithes to be paid in order to surrender them. Within the Capital itself, the Silent City is the Royal District, surrounded by high walls. It is called that because, aside from the governmental palaces, the stone towers here seem uninhabited. Exactly what goes on inside is generally unknown - a few are known to be prisoners for political outcasts, but most remain mysterious. The people of Uldush are often seen by outsiders as being insular and mistrustful of foreigners, though admittedly dedicated to their sciences. The Csarvardyn of Uldush, perhaps due to the isolating terrain of their kingdom, have long had cultural worries over what they perceive as their abandonment by Thogen. They have, however, sought their collective solace in the logics of science. The scientific method and its creations are perfect manifestations of the working order of the universe - perhaps when all secrets are laid bare, organized, and brought into order, then they will be able to ascend closer to their God and gain forgiveness. The Uldush as a nation has scientific and technological knowledge on par or superior with almost every other nation. It’s military is small, but very well equipped. It has little trade, jealously guarding their secrets - they generally only trade in order to import materials they may not readily have in their homeland. Ulkar exists to the east of Uldush, beyond Kreynos lands. (10F) It started as a small settlement, but soon had its eyes on nearby territories (10G, 11G). The lands of Ulkar are forested and a winding river flows through them, which allows for the growing of many crops. The lands of Ulkar are generally warm, or at least warmer than the rest of the Midlands. However, life was not always easy. The forests often held dangerous beasts, and the Kreynos had little respect for ideas of boundaries. Ulkar soon emerged thusly as a strong military power, building castles to leave an undeniable mark of their dominion over a territory. This allowed a series of small settlements with an uncertain future to band together to become a prosperous nation. This emergence has led the people of Ulkar to shrug off the cultural anxiety that plagued them since their seperation from their kind. They now have a confidence even beyond the regular Creudyn certainty. Many within the nation push for more expansion, so their nation can not only match others, but outdo them. Ulkar is generally much more open to foreigners and those of different race, encouraging the spread of ideas and goods. Society however, is usually a little too strict for foreigners to make permanent residence in Ulkar. The Csarvardyn of Ulkar are also known to harbour a longstanding grudge against the Kreynos tribes. A radical few write and preach of a time when the entire world is brought under peaceful, logical and glorious order. The prime location for settlement seems to be a large island to the south (11H, 12H, 12I). Taking this could easily double the land area of Ulkar. Explorers have found the island suitable for farming, being warm and lush, despite having the strange property of never seeming to have clouds form over it. Mining teams have found truly vast underground reservoirs of water. A few have found odder things below, but such trivialities do not matter in the grand scheme of taming this land, bringing the blazing light of civilization to it! Ulkar are masters of making fortifications strong and swiftly. They have a fairly large military, as many voluntarily join up to help tame new lands. Csarvardyn Orders Category:Races